Nothin' Last Forever
by Redeim
Summary: uhh...Songfic. Based during marauder time. Remus' POV.


Disclaimer: I don't own the song, Simple Plan does. I don't own the characters, J.K. Rowling the Great does. I don't know the name of the song, so if you do, please tell me. ^.^ '  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Author's Note: Okay, here's another songfic.... heehee....  
  
Based during Remus' fifth year, where he is reunited with his father after living without him for eleven years (since Remy was bit.) The song starts a bit later after the fic starts. Remus' POV.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
It was the summer before fifth year. I had just woken up in the basement after a long night of a full moon. "I'm hungry." I mumbled to no one. I walked up the stairs, hoping that my mom had breakfast ready. Good thing it was.  
  
"Morning Remus." My mother said a bit more cheerful than normal.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" I asked her, my throat hurt slightly, causing me to wonder what mischeif I got into last night. 'Maybe detergent...?' I thought.  
  
"....your father is on his way over now..." I was in shock.  
  
"Wait mum. What?" She sighed.  
  
"Your Father decided to come visit us...." She said.  
  
'Not me. Maybe you, mother.' I thought bitterly. My dad had left 'me', not my mother, me. I hate him.  
  
"He's here Remus!" She shouted from the living room.  
  
"That's nice." I yelled back hoarsely. My throat still hurt, and I was ready to go down to the basement and find out what I'd eaten.  
  
"Remus James Lupin get down here and be polite." She said up to me.  
  
"No!" I yelled at her.  
  
"Now!" I got up from my bed mumbling every bad word I knew.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"So, How've you been?" Asked my dad, looking at my mother. I stuck my tongue out at him. He pretended not to notice.  
  
Finally he acknowledged me. "Well, Remus. Nice to see you again." I could tell he was straining to be polite. Damn him.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
**Hey Dad, look at me  
  
Think back and talk to me  
  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
  
And do you think I'm wasting my time  
  
Doin' things I wanna do?  
  
But it hurts when  
  
you disapprove  
  
all along.**  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()(  
  
"You've... changed alot Remus." I growled at him absently. "You haven't." I growled at him. "You're not what I pla- Never mind." I growled a bit louder. Once he turned I stuck out my tongue again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
**And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just wanna make you  
  
proud.  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you.  
  
Can't pretend that I'm alright.  
  
And you can't change me.**  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
(dinner time)  
  
"Hey, dad, I've been getting all A's and B's in school." I told him, trying to be polite.  
  
He just grumbled.  
  
"I have three really close friends, too." I smiled.  
  
He grumbled more. My smile faded.  
  
I stood up. "I'm not that hungry anymore." I told my mother.  
  
As I passed my dad I mumbled to him, "Racist bastard." He tensed a bit, but otherwise pretended not to hear me.  
  
I heard my mother hissing a string of words to him, hoping I wouldn't notice the bad word in the sentences.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**'Cause we lost it all  
  
Nothin' last forever  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect.  
  
Now it's just too late  
  
And we can't go back I'm  
  
sorry I can't be perfect.**  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I got to my room. 'He only hates me because of what I am. He's the only family member that hasn't accepted it in someway.'  
  
"So what if I'm not the "perfect" ideal person! I be best I can and that's all that counts!" I yelled down to no one.  
  
  
  
**I try not to think about  
  
the pain I feel in side  
  
And y'know you used to be  
  
my hero.  
  
All the days you spent with me  
  
Now seem so far away.  
  
And It feels like you don't care  
  
anymore.**  
  
  
  
(flashback)  
  
Three-year-old Remus was playing with his dad's screwdriver. "Daddy when I grow up I wanna be just like you!" He said.  
  
"That's sweet." His dad smiled.  
  
"Your my hero daddy." He said.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
I started crying, I couldn't help it. Memories of when I looked up to my dad seemed so far away. 'I can't believe I EVER looked up to him.' I growled.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
**And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just wanna make you proud.  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough  
  
for you. I can't stand another  
  
fight.  
  
And nothing's alright**  
  
............................................................................ .......................................  
  
(flashback)  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Hmm...Remus?"  
  
"Wanna see the picture I did in preschool today?" Little Remus asked. His dad smiled.  
  
"Sure." He replied.  
  
Remus held up a picture of a few animals. He smiled up at his father.  
  
"It's nice but..." Remus started whimpering slightly.  
  
"You don't like it!" He wailed and ran off.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
I thought to myself as I laid on my bed. 'He never appreciated me.' I thought as I sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**'Cause we lost it all  
  
Nothin' last forever.  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect.  
  
Now it's just late  
  
And we can't go back  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect.**  
  
#########################################################  
  
"You never liked me! Even before I recieved the bite you still hated me!" I yelled as loud as could down to him. He doesn't deserve to be called "dad".  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````  
  
**Nothing's gonna change the  
  
things that you said  
  
And nothing's gonna make this  
  
right again.  
  
Please don't turn your back  
  
I can't belive I try  
  
Just to talk to you but  
  
you don't understand.**  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
I decided to give him one last chance. I walked downstairs just in time to see him heading out the door.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?!" I asked him, blocking his way.  
  
"I just can't live with a werewolf, Remus."  
  
"That's bull! You don't know what it like! You've been gone for eleven years! You never even gave me a chance! You just thought of yourself! Why did I bother trying to give you a chance!" I yelled loud enough to where the neighbors (which were nowhere near us for the next two miles at least.) could probably hear me.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////  
  
**'Cause we lost it all  
  
Nothing last forever  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late.  
  
And we can't go back  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect.**  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
"You don't know what it's like!" I cried. I felt a tear roll down my face.  
  
"You don't know..." I repeated, My voice going hoarse again. I lowered my head.  
  
"I may not be perfect, but I'm not a juvenile delinquent either."  
  
"Goodbye Remus."  
  
"I'm sorry I'm not perfect, okay?!" I yelled as I ran up to my room.  
  
This was a long day.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
**'Cause we lost it all  
  
Nothing last forever  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect.  
  
Now it's just too late  
  
And we can't go back.  
  
I'm sorry I can't be  
  
Perfect.**  
  
666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666  
  
Author's Note: Aww, how sad. Look, review or I'll be heartbroken. I'm not updating the Kareoke fic until I get more reviews on it. That gives me more time to make new fics. On a happier note, please R&R!! ^_^  
  
|  
|  
|  
\/  
  
Press the little "go" button please! ^.^ 


End file.
